Naruto High School: Freshman Life
by Shun15
Summary: Naruto is attending a newly built school! Luckily for him, everyone at this school are as new as he is! What friends will he be able to make? Enemies? Lets follow him through his freshman year of High School and find out!


Author's Note: Hey hey! I've made a story before on another profile, but since I can't seem to access it anymore, I decided to to just reboot the series! Lets see if its much better this time around.

Naruto Highschool

Chapter 1

-Naruto's POV-

I looked around at the little town, feeling rather anxious. But really, can you blame me? My adoptive father is sending me off to a high school which is extremely far away from home. He's not even with me now to make sure I make it okay! So yes, I'm kind of freaking out at the moment. I walked through this tiny town, it was nice, overall. Lots of nice looking shops, cafes, restaurants, etceteria. But that's not really why I'm passing through here. See, in order to get to this newly opened school, I had to walk through this town and catch a train here. After what felt like forever of walking, I knew I was at the right place. I would say it's because I saw a bunch of people with suitcases waiting around, but I'll chalk it up more to the fact that I was now standing on a platform that a train would stop at. I looked around at the abounding number of students waiting as well. Nobody really caught my eye, but at least majority of the students seem to not know each other, which helps a lot to not feel like the outcast here. I tried to look around for anybody that I could befriend, but no one seemed to catch my eye. Luckily, I didn't have to awkwardly stand around for long since the train pulled up.

"Are we even making in progress?" I ask myself, though, it was more of a rhetorical question. Of course we're making progress man, it really doesn't feel like it when you've been staring at trees for the past hour and a half. "Got nothing else to do…" I mumbled to myself as I pulled out my bag and took out a little guide. A few months ago, when I got accepted into the school, I was sent a guideline of rules. And of course I blew off reading it until the very last second. But hey, better late than never, right? I crack open the book and start reading.

Rules and FAQ's:

No leaving campus unless told otherwise

Students will be allowed to take a train on Saturday's to town to hang out, by food for dorms, entertainment purposes, etc

Curfew is at 10:30

Each dorm has a TV that anyone can access

In order to get cable, the roomates must have a combined gpa of 3.0 at the start of a quarter, not including the first quarter

Each room consist of a combination of boys and girls. (BEHAVE)

Each dorm room has a hidden camera in the bedroom, kitchen, and entertainment room. None in bathroom.

A full schedule consists of 7 classes.

Each student must have at least five classes in a school year.

In order to graduate, you must have 23 credits by the end of your Senior year.

Required to graduate is 3 Science classes, 4 Math classes, 4 English classes, and 12 Extracurricular Activities. Totalling 23 credits overall.

Every other day you have 0 period.

Mondays and Wednesdays consist on your 0, 2, 4, and 6 period classes.

Tuesdays and Thursdays consist of periods 1, 3, 5, and 7.

Students can pick their own classes.

Violence will be treated on a case by case basis.

Students shall be given a new guide if rules were to be added or taken away.

"Boys and girl's, huh?" I thought out loud, surprised they decided to move in that direction. It took me a few times to read the rules, since I found them pretty hard to pay attention to, but I certainly did it. Good thing it took me twice as long as it should have, since it really let time fly. It being pretty evident when i heard over the loudspeaker, "Kohona High School, coming up." I looked out the window and stared as we got closer to the very large school. I smiled though, looking forward to what adventures lie before me here.

-End-

AN: Welp, there we go! I decided to try 1st person, and must say, didn't like it much, Haha. So from here onward, going to be doing it third person! Anyhow, hoped you guys like the beginning of a rebooted series!


End file.
